


Royal Fiancé

by steelheart97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheart97/pseuds/steelheart97
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo's fate changes when he accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with his schoolmate, the foreign Royal Kim Mingyu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based from the manga called 'Royal Fiance'

"Come now.” "Ah... "

_'Fiancé...? But I come to work as a housekeeper...'_

_'I wonder why... '_

 

...

 

It all began... 2 days ago.

 

"They say the operation will be performed next week, auntie." Wonwoo started as he placed the flowers at the vase.  "Are you paying all the surgery charges, Wonwoo?  How will you get so much money...? "

 "I've found a nice part-time job and got an advance payment." Wonwoo held his auntie's hands. "So don't think too much about it, okay?” Wonwoo added. "But... ""Perhaps, it's some kind of a shady job?" Wonwoo got startled at his auntie's question. "Well, I’ll see you afterschool-""Jeon Wonwoo!" With that, Wonwoo escaped from his auntie.

 

Now...  Wonwoo live in the school dorm.  His parents suddenly ran away one night because of debts and he lost them. His old auntie, who is a cleaning lady at the dorm, paid all of his tuition fees. But suddenly she collapsed...  Because of his part-time job is a housekeeper. He has to quit school and get out of the dorm.

"There's no way I can tell her, right?" Wonwoo asked himself sighing. _'Besides it surely is suspicious... '_

 

...

 

_Flashback_

_Wonwoo was running some errands when he saw an old man looked lost so he decided to help. "Are you alright?" He asked.  The old man told him about his whereabouts and Wonwoo accompanied the old man.  "Young man." The old man started. "Accompanying me to a place this far, weren’t you on an errand?" The old man asked but Wonwoo just smiled at him.  "Please don't worry. Because we should help each other in times of trouble." Wonwoo replied._

 

_"I know it's a bit old-fashioned. I'd like to ask a special favor from you... “The old man spoke and Wonwoo listened carefully. “Actually, an acquaintance of mine is looking for a house keeper. He would love it if someone like you comes to apply." The old man explained and Wonwoo tried to think about for some time.  "I guarantee you'll get an exceptionally good salary." The old man added.  "Well about that...  Can I have an advance payment?" Wonwoo asked skeptically._

 

...

 

"Was that old man trustworthy? Wasn't it a bit hasty?" Wonwoo's friend, Jihoon asked.  "I thought so, too, at first...  But I already received the money... “Wonwoo replied.  "So...  Are you really gonna quit school?" Jihoon asked.  "If not because of my auntie, I wouldn't be able to go to school up until now.  That's why I should pay her hospital charges in return." Wonwoo answered.  Jihoon could only look at his friend with a pity look. "Take it easy, Wonu Wonu. For me, it was like a story from another dimension." Jihoon tried to change the subject. "What the heck is that?" Wonwoo asked.

 

As the two continue to chat, a black Bugatti Chiron came in that caught many of the student's attentions including Wonwoo and Jihoon's. There came out a handsome young man that everyone would look up to. He is Kim Mingyu. A royal prince who is also the next king of a country named Ecuratan. 

 

The small country...  Floating on Mediterranean Sea...  A beautiful country that is surrounded by deep blue sea and their growing vines produce the best wine. A long time ago, Korea protected it from the neighboring country's attack, and as a result...  Friendship between both countries deepened...  And royal families have had the tradition of putting Korean names as their Surnames for generations.  And now the royal prince has come to study in Korea.

 

"I heard he's gonna get married this year." Jihoon stated. _'It's a foreign scent.'_ Wonwoo thought as the prince passed through them.  _'Everything around him is sparkling.  Seems like a totally different atmosphere is flowing only around him...‘_ Wonwoo admired the royal prince.

 

...

 

"Prince Mingyu." One of his guards spoken up. "Don't follow me." Mingyu tried to stop them but no avail. "We have no reason to do that." The other guard answered.  "Do you guys know what kind of person my fiancé is?" Mingyu asked. "No, no one knows yet." The guards shook their heads. "... Typical of that grandfather of mine." Mingyu chuckled. "Don't you think our country is not consistent? While I was busily praising love, the royal family decided on who'll be my wife." Mingyu started.  "What's the meaning of such a marriage?" He let out a sigh.  "Prince Ming-" "I'm sure tomorrow would be horrible but let me be alone now. Just for 10 minutes." Mingyu pleaded his guards before heading in the rooftop alone.

 

"Ro... Royal prince...!?" Wonwoo dropped his food from shock since he didn't know that the prince was also in the rooftop. "Ex...  Excuse me!!" Wonwoo tried to leave the prince.  "Wait." Mingyu stopped the other and he picked up the other's food. "Don't mind me, the time's up for me. This is your lunch, right?" Mingyu gave Wonwoo his food.  "Even if you say so." Wonwoo replied shyly.  _'Such absorbing eyes... ‘_ Wonwoo was in awe as he stares at the prince's eyes.

 

"Well...  I heard about your wedding plan. Congratulations." Wonwoo blurted out.  "Ex, excuse me for suddenly... “Wonwoo looked down blushing.  "...But I haven't met my marriage partner." Mingyu stated. "For someone who's going to be the next king, it's a requirement to marry a bride chosen by his predecessor. I don't even know whether it's a male or female." Mingyu added.  "Male...?" Wonwoo asked.  "Gender doesn't matter in our country." Mingyu explained.

 

"It has nothing to do with my mind also. I'm just following orders." Mingyu sighed before heading towards the exit.  "But I'll take your congratulatory words." "..Ah! Uhm..." Mingyu stopped and looked at the other.  "It will be alright. For someone like you they surely will choose a great person." Wonwoo encouraged. "... You're right." Mingyu turned once again and head inside leaving Wonwoo alone.

 

...

 

"With this my job's done.  Gotta make it thoroughly clean." Wonwoo cleaned the dorm before leaving.  From now on he'll truly be alone... _'Certainly I'll never see him again.'_ Wonwoo sighed disappointedly. 

 

But then a car stopped in front of him.  "Mr. Jeon Wonwoo?" The male who came out from the car asked. "I'm Hong Jisoo, the secretary." The guy introduced. "I came to pick you up, please get in the car.  They have been waiting for you." Jisoo ushered Wonwoo inside the car. He doesn’t really understand, but it looks like he's going to a very rich family...

 

 _'A very neat person.'_ Wonwoo thought as he spare a glance at Jisoo.  "Well... I only know that the job is housekeeping. But... What kind of place is that house?" Wonwoo asked that made Jisoo looked at him confusedly. "Housekeeping? What are you talking about?" Jisoo asked.  "I'm sure we have paid you the engagement money yesterday." Jisoo stated.

 

_'Engagement Money?'_

 

...

 

"While in Korea, we are staying here. This is a historic building that has been used by our ancestors." Jisoo explained as he showed Wonwoo the house.  _'What an enormous house.'_ Wonwoo thought as he walked along the corridor. "So they finally picked you up. How long were you planning to make me wait?" Wonwoo became frozen at his position as he heard the male whose back facing him spoke. Just when the other turned around. Both of them were shocked to see each other.

 

"You...“ Mingyu stare at the other.”... Never thought that we'd meet again. They didn't say I'll be working in such a place...“ Wonwoo stated as he looked at Mingyu.  "...When I heard this person asked to be paid in advance, I was looking forward to see what kind of person he is." Mingyu started. "...Now I do. You want to seduce me for the sake of money, huh?" Mingyu looked at him with anger. 

 

' _What?'_ "Oh, whatever. But at least you have to clean up and learn some etiquette. I can't introduce you to my father with that look of yours." Mingyu continued as he walked off.  "Uh...  What do you mean...?“ Wonwoo was trying to figure things out.  "As my fiancé at least you'll do these things." Mingyu looked back and stared at him. 

 

...

 

_'I'M HIS FIANCE...!!?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Wa... Wait a minute...!" Wonwoo was now panicking. "You're completely mistaken. Me as a fiancé of a Royal Prince..." Wonwoo asked in disbelief. "Jisoo, take care of him." Mingyu demanded. "Understood." Jisoo bowed down before the prince. "Wait..." Wonwoo called but Mingyu looked at him harshly that startled Wonwoo. "Wonwoo-ssi, we need to change your outfit. You will be introduced to the members of the royal family." Jisoo stated as he accompany Wonwoo to dress up. 

 

_'I just came here to work as a housekeeper... Why is this happening to me...!?'_

 

...

 

Wonwoo was brought to the dining hall. _'That man must be the king...'_ Wonwoo thought as he saw a man who looked like the Royal prince. "This is another cutie... I see." Another man came towards Wonwoo. "Hello. I'm Seungcheol, Mingyu's uncle." The man introduced. "Your seat is this way." Seungcheol held Wonwoo's hand before dragging the poor boy into his seat.

 

"Sit here will you?" Seungcheol made sure that Wonwoo was sited comfortably before sitting beside the boy. "Well then... Junhui, you say hi to him." Seungcheol told the other guy who's keeping his stoic expression. "This is Junhui, Mingyu's big brother. They're from different mothers though." Seungcheol explained. _'This man somehow looks dignified.'_ Wonwoo thought as he glanced at the said man.

 

"How do I eat this...?” Wonwoo mumbled as look down on his food. "But does this mean Mingyu's crowning has been confirmed...?" Seungcheol asked sipping some wine. "It hasn't been decided yet. He can deny it just because he's stubborn. We'll never know what would happen on those days before the ceremony." The king explained. _'What...'_ "Uhm, what does it mean it hasn't been decided?" Wonwoo carefully asked and Seungcheol just smirked at him.

 

"Ecuratol family's throne succession depends on the ability and authority that the sons of the royal family should fulfill. As an heir, Mingyu is the most suitable to be the next king. On top of it, possibly it's his grandfather who was decided on the one who's going to get married with Mingyu." Seungcheol explained. "That's why, the one who wants you to marry Mingyu no matter what is...  his grandfather." Seungcheol told Wonwoo. "Please enough with this private talk." Mingyu finally spoken up.

 

 _'...I see. So that's how it is...'_ Wonwoo gripped on his pants. "...But lately he turns out to be a whimsical old man. Like going all the way looking for a fiancé in Korea and so on..." The king stated. "He loves Korean, just like you father. Almost like a bird that can't go out of its cage." Mingyu chuckled that made Jisoo stiffen in his place. 'Is this how a family should be...?' Wonwoo wondered as he witnessed the royal family being different with each other.

 

...

 

 _'I'm tired... Too nervous to eat anything...'_ Wonwoo sighed. "What are you doing? Follow me, now." Mingyu commanded. "This is your room. Before they hold our wedding ceremony on the motherland, you should at least learn some manners." Mingyu stated as he showed the room to Wonwoo. _'Motherland, you mean...'_ "No please return me to the dorm...!" Wonwoo pleaded since he knows that he couldn't leave the country. "Where to? You should have been expelled from that school by now." Mingyu grabbed a bottle of wine from the table.

 

"Since you'll have plenty of spare time, you must learn about our country. Ecuratan is a country known as the producer of the best wine in the world... and so the following legend exists." Mingyu started. "Somewhere in my country there's a beautiful tree shone with light. If a couple vows their love under the tree, it's said that they would forever be happy together.... Absurd don't you think?" Mingyu chuckled and Wonwoo could only keep his mouth shut. "Listen." Mingyu placed the wine back to the table.

 

"Like what my grandfather told you, this is a contract. You want money and I want authority. So stop being an irresponsible lady by now." Mingyu started to walk and Wonwoo blushed at what he said.  "P... Please wait..." Wonwoo tried calling the prince but Mingyu already slammed the door closed. _'...Such cold eyes. Almost like a complete different person...'_

 

...

 

"Where are my father and the others?" Mingyu asked as he settled down on the couch. "They have returned to the motherland. Seungcheol-ssi is the only one left." Jisoo replied. "Prince Mingyu, I hope it is not presumptuous of me to say this.  But maybe Wonwoo-ssi truthfully has no clue about the whole engagement thing." Jisoo stated. Mingyu stood up to leave the room. "If you want to drink wine, please let me..." "No thanks." With that Mingyu was already out of the room.

 

"Hold it.  Who left this?" Mingyu asked the maid who passed in front of him with a tray of untouched foods.

 

...

 

"Such spacious courtyard...” Wonwoo was on the balcony to have some fresh air.  "Eeek!" Wonwoo shrieked when someone popped out in front of him. "Hi~~ I sneak out to come here." "Seungcheol-ssi?" Wonwoo blushed for letting out a girly shriek in front of a man.

 

"I'm worried because you look unhappy. Having a fight with Mingyu?" Seungcheol asked. "No, we're not..." Wonwoo mummbled. "He's such a complicated guy.  Mingyu's father, the present king, also had an arranged marriage by the elders command. But isn't it impossible to fall in love with a chosen partner?" Seungcheol started and Wonwoo listened carefully. "Eventually the queen ran to another man. While the king secluded himself with his lover and abandoned Mingyu. I was talking about Jisoo." Seungcheol continued. _'_

 

 _Ah...!?'_ "So... It means Mingyu-ssi knows everything about it and plans to do the same thing all over again?" Wonwoo asked as he brought his hand into his chest feeling his heart beats fast. _'I know we'll be unhappy.'_ "For the sake of being king... with me, he..." _'With someone he doesn't even love...'_ "I heard you're a money grubber kid." "Huh?" "But looks like they're somehow mistaken." Seungcheol stated as he looked at Wonwoo.

 

"What are you doing here?!" Mingyu suddenly appeared grabbing Seungcheol's shoulder.  "This is my finance’s room. Please leave this room at once." Mingyu gritted his teeth. "I was only dropping in on my way for a walk. Don't be so mad." Seungcheol explained. With that Seungcheol left leaving the two inside the room.

 

...

 

"I already told you. You're forbidden to commit stupid infidelity before an Imperial Consort's bridal entry into the court. If you're in a relationship with my uncle right now, this engagement will be cancelled. Mingyu stated, back facing the other. "I didn't plan to...!"

 

Mingyu pushed Wonwoo to the wall and slammed his hand beside the other's head.  "Or maybe you're planning on grabbing my uncle's money next?" _'Why?'_ "Don't forget you're bought with money into this Ecuratol family." Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's wrists harshly. _'Wha.. ‘_ “You have no right to refuse." Mingyu place kisses on Wonwoo's neck. "Stop....  Stop it please...!” Wonwoo pleaded as he tried to push the man away. "No..." Mingyu licked Wonwoo's neck up to his chin. _'Mingyu's tongue is...'_

 

"How many men have you had sex with up 'till now? Start telling!" Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's chin, holding on it. Wonwoo shivered at the contact and he's in the verge of crying. Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo's earlobe before starting to unbutton Wonwoo's shirt. "Always pretending to be innocent. Were you the one leading them to bed?" Mingyu asked as he unzipped Wonwoo's pants, his hands travelling southward. "Ah...!" Wonwoo jolted at the touch. "Nooo...!!!" Wonwoo pushed Mingyu so hard that made the bottle of wine crashed on the floor. "Clean it up." Mingyu pushed Wonwoo and leave the boy alone, crying.

 

 _'...If I only knew it would turn out like this, it would be better if I've never met him....’_ Wonwoo broke down.

 

Mingyu leaned on the wall outside, bringing up his hand into his hair.  "Prince Mingyu, I came here to bring Wonwoo-sii's dinner as ordered." The maid stated. "..He doesn't want it, throw it away." He ordered.

 

...

 

_'What is a fiancé...?'_

_'What is a marriage without love?!!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few days left before Wonwoo and Mingyu's wedding ceremony at Ecuratan. The royal queen's education has started before leaving from Korea. Wonwoo learned everything from history, etiquette, he also undergo body fitting for his clothes to be worn on their ceremony. He hasn’t seen Mingyu since then. _'Maybe he's avoiding me.'_ Wonwoo thought as he continued to study.

 

"Wonwoo-ssi you should get some rest." Jisoo stated as he poured some tea for Wonwoo. "Thank you. But I still have a lot to learn..." Wonwoo replied as he continued to scribble some important notes. "Aren't you working too hard? I also suffered before getting used to Ecuratan life." Jisoo started. "Ah, Mr. Secretary, you are also a Korean?" Wonwoo asked as he looks at Jisoo. "I have been watching over Prince Mingyu since the day of his birth. He bears a load of burden more than anyone else." Jisoo explained looking down.

 

The royal secretary who's also the king's lover definitely can't have a child...  "I think as the queen, you should give him your support." Jisoo added before excusing himself, leaving Wonwoo alone.

 

 _'Instead of giving support...  I only make Mingyu-ssi mad all the time. We don’t match with each other from the beginning. I'm only good at cleaning...'_ Wonwoo thought as he continued studying.  After some time, Wonwoo felt sleepy so he lay on his bed with books scattered around him. Little did Wonwoo know, Mingyu came to his room that night and covered him with a blanket and organized those books that were scattered.

 

...

 

"We'll arrive there in 3 days. Speed up preparations for the ceremony." Mingyu was walking towards the wine storage room as he speaks on his phone. "Who's there?" Mingyu asked when he saw someone inside, it was Wonwoo. "Oh!" Wonwoo got startled. "What are you doing here?" Mingyu asked skeptically. "Umm...  Cleaning." "As a royal princess, it's not something you should do." Mingyu stated. "I do it because I like cleaning." Wonwoo replied with a soft smile.

 

"You... went to school?" Wonwoo asked as he saw the other on his uniform. "Ah, but today will be the last. Because I have to do some preparations before leaving Korea." Mingyu explained. _'Just like that day... Mingyu-ssi in his school uniform.'_

 

"What's happened with you hand?" Mingyu asked but Wonwoo stepped backwards causing him to knock the broom, causing some bottle of wines to fall from the shelves. "Watch out!" Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's wrist and pulled the other towards him. "Are you all right?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo looked at his worried face.  "Ah... ““Prince Mingyu?!" The guards with Seungcheol, rushed in upon hearing the noise. "Are you hurt?" One of the guards asked.

 

"I'm alright. Watch over him." Mingyu replied as he looks at Wonwoo. "Are you okay? Your face is burning red. Did you drink the wine?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo's face was indeed bright red and his heart was beating so fast but he didn't even have sip of wine.

 

Wonwoo's phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket. He grabbed his phone to see who's calling. "It's the hospital...  But I'm sure I didn't give them my number..." Wonwoo wondered before answering his phone. "...Hello." Wonwoo's eyes got widened and he quickly rushed out. "Wonwoo!" Seungcheol called but Wonwoo was already far. _'Auntie!!'_

 

...

                               

 _'Maybe Wonwoo-ssi did not know that he would become your fiancé.'_ Those words from Jisoo kept on repeating in Mingyu's head as he walks towards Wonwoo's room. He knocked but upon not receiving reply.  "I'm going in." Mingyu opened the door but Wonwoo's not there. "Where did he go?" Mingyu asked Jisoo. "He went out during day time." "Don't you think he already went out for too long?!! Find him now!" Mingyu commanded. "You're kidding me."

 

...

 

"Haa..." Wonwoo sighed in relief. "My heart's still racing you know..." Wonwoo was now in the hospital sited beside her aunt's bed. "What did you say? You wouldn't come if I didn't lie. Your friend contacted me." Her auntie explained.  "Ah... Long time no see..." Wonwoo greeted mischievously. "You're already gone before telling me any reasons, what the hell are you doing?!!" Her aunt scolded him. "Because.. You wouldn't approve it... I had to quit school in order to work as a live-in housekeeper." Wonwoo explained.

 

"Silly boy, you are." His aunt pets him.  "Where family, you know? Having a kind-hearted son like you is my happiness." _'It's not true, auntie... I...  Already lost his smile. But still...'_ Wonwoo looked down. _'Someday, maybe...  I can see him smile at me again. I'm looking forward to it.'_ Wonwoo hoped. He wiped his tears and smiled at his aunt. "But... I should be thankful you received the salary in advance. Because of it, I could be hospitalized and had my surgery." Little the two knows that someone was listening at them outside.

 

...

 

_'Are you seducing me for the sake of money?'_

_'You're bought with money.'_

_'It's all right.'_

_'For someone like you they will surely choose a wonderful person.'_

Those lines struck Mingyu as if he was hit by a truck of realizations. He clamped his mouth with his hand and his eyes got widened as he tried to figure things out. 

 

...

 

"He seems exhausted." Wonwoo fell asleep. "Oh, hello. Are you Wonwoo's friend?" Wonwoo's aunt asked the man who came inside her room.

 

...

 

"Oh..? Where these flowers here a little while ago?" Wonwoo asked, doubting if he has seen those flowers earlier. "Just now while you were sleeping, your boss came by. He is such a handsome and gentle man." Her auntie explained. "Ah perhaps..."

 

...

 

"Ah. It's nighttime already." Wonwoo sighed as he walked towards his room where in he saw Mingyu leaning against the wall next to the door of his room. "Sorry, I come home late. I visited the hospital where my auntie had her surgery." Wonwoo explained. "Well... Mingyu-ssi. I beg a favor of you." Wonwoo started. "Can you break off our engagement?" Those words that came out from Wonwoo's mouth shocked Mingyu. "As for your money... I will return it even though it will take forever." He continued. _'_

 

 _From the start...'_ "I know you needed me for the sake of the throne. But..." _'It's should've been like this.' 'I don't want to hurt the man of my dreams...'_ "I want you to marry someone that you really love." Wonwoo continued not even giving Wonwoo the chance to speak. "Ah... By the way... Can you tell me which way is Seungcheol-ssi's room? Looks like he brought flowers for my auntie." Wonwoo chuckled. "What a kind-hearted person... Seungcheol-ssi is." Upon hearing this, Mingyu gritted his teeth and grabbed Wonwoo harshly bringing him inside his room.

 

Mingyu pushed Wonwoo to the bed, with him on the top of the poor boy. "What are you doing? Tell me why... Why do you like to stir me up!?" Mingyu asked angrily. Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's cheeks, looking straight in his eyes. "Mingyu..." Mingyu closed their gap between them, kissing the daylights out of Wonwoo. "Try saying another man's name now." Mingyu challenged him.

 

He kissed Wonwoo once again, roughly. "Nn..." Mingyu pulled out, string of saliva connecting their lips. Mingyu placed his thumb on Wonwoo's lips, wiping the saliva off before kissing him once again. _'Why?'_ "I won't let you escape for the second time." Mingyu cupped the other's cheeks. "I can do anything to you, see? Don't forget that you are my future wife." Mingyu stated before leaving the other alone. 

 

 _'So this is it...?'_ Wonwoo cried quietly. _'That rough kiss was my first kiss....’_

 

...

 

"What the hell do you know?" Mingyu mumbled. Mingyu and Wonwoo are now sited inside the airplane heading to Mingyu's motherland. With their minds passing each other's... They move forward to their wedding ceremony in Ecuratan... 

_'I can't act gentle now...'_


	4. Chapter 4

_'Ecuratan country... As the earth nurtures the trees and the trees being the harvest, so shall the winds from the sea bring blessing to this land. And now Jeon Wonwoo visitor from beyond the sea and Kim Mingyu prince of Eclatant shall hereby exchange their vows of matrimony and proclaim their devotion to the Kingdom.'_

 

The wedding ceremony is held at a small church. Since the two are still underage, the ceremony is silently attended by only the royal family members. Publication to nation and worldwide is postponed until they come of age. _'There's no blessing word- it is only a contract named "Matrimony"'_ That's all Wonwoo could think of as they kiss. _'Why do you like to stir me up!?'_

 

...

 

 _'I am not supposed to be here. However, if I run away... That would also be unforgiving.'_ Wonwoo was looking outside the window witnessing the rain falls from the sky. "It must be annoying, isn't it? Rain falls exactly on your wedding day." Seungcheol stated as he was sitting. "Thank you very much, Seungcheol-ssi, for bringing me dinner." "For a pretty bride's sake it's just an honor for me." Seungcheol smiled. "No matter how many times I’ve attended matrimonial services, I still think a wedding is a wonderful thing. I want to be like Wonwoo. I want a bride too." Seungcheol giggled like a teenage girl.

 

"But travel banned to all destination... I really want to escort you around our country. I think Mingyu is really cruel to you." He added. "Oh~ by the way. Uhm... Thank you for what you did when we were still in Korea." Wonwoo started. "Huh?" "For visiting my Auntie at the hospital..." Wonwoo continued but Seungcheol didn't know what he's talking about. "A hospital visit...? I don't remember doing it..." "Eh...? Oh... Maybe it was the secretary?" Wonwoo wondered. _'Ah...!'_ "...hmm?" Seungcheol get it now, he's sure he knows who it was. "Uncle."

 

"This isolation supposed to mean nobody's allowed to enter." Mingyu stated as he entered the room. "Oh, really?" "Please leave." "Okay, okay. This disturbing man will go away." Seungcheol stood up to leave but before he does so. "Be kind to him." Seungcheol patted Mingyu's shoulder before leaving.

 

...

 

"Right after the wedding... you let another man enter your room." Mingyu stated angrily. "You misunderstand. Seungcheol-ssi came here to bring me some dinner...” Wonwoo defended himself. Mingyu grabbed him by wrist and pulled Wonwoo with him. "Where are you taking me?" In a matter of seconds, Wonwoo found himself thrown at the bed.

 

 "Back there I intended to embrace you tenderly, but... looks like it's not important anymore." Mingyu stated as he started unbuttoning his own shirt. "No...!” Wonwoo was now scared for what to happen next. Mingyu ripped Wonwoo's shirt open before forcing him to turn around in all fours. "Please... Please don't do this to me." Wonwoo begged. "Nobody would hear you even if you scream. This isolation means nobody's allowed around here." Mingyu pulled Wonwoo's pants, removing every article of clothing Wonwoo has.

 

"How does this feel?" Mingyu asked. "Starting today you are MY wife. I will provide you money and position. In return you have to satisfy me." Wonwoo began to tremble as Mingyu began to touch his member. "Don’t touch me... there, please." Wonwoo plead but Mingyu ignored him as he squeeze and stroke Wonwoo's. "No, please..." "Ah! No... Ah..." "Has anyone ever entered... here...?" Mingyu brought his fingers into Wonwoo's hole slipping his fingers inside. "No... There...  Aah..!!" "Answer me. Have you ever done this with any other before?" "Stop... Please...!” Wonwoo cried. “There's no one... else...”

 

Upon hearing those, Mingyu quickly inserted his member inside Wonwoo without any notice. "Ah... Ah... Aah...” Mingyu begun to thrust at inhuman speed. "..Do you understand? I won't forgive you if someone else does this with you. I won't forgive either if you let someone touch you, or if you show this skin to anyone else but me." Mingyu warned as he continued thrusting hard. "Ah.. Ah...!" Wonwoo could only grip into Mingyu's arm for support. "Mingyu... No ahh!!!" "Say it... _'I love you.'_ " Mingyu whispered in his ears. "­Tha... That's..." "What's wrong..? You want me looking at you with more hatred in my eyes?" Mingyu continued to move not bothering to stop any moment now.

 

 _'Why does he... Want me to say something like that....’_ "..I.... ve you..." "I can't hear you." _'Why me...'_ "..love...  Love you." "Say it again!" "Ahh!!  I... I love.." _'When he doesn't even love me?'_ With that Mingyu came inside Wonwoo.

 

...

 

"Hey... He really installed lots of guards around this area. What's going on?" Seungcheol asked as he glanced at the guards surrounding the place outside. "We've got some information about Wonwoo's assassination attempt. Perhaps there is a leading figure who wants to block Mingyu's way to the throne. Because it seems that our authority is fading away." The king explained sipping at his glass of wine. "Then why are they still standing around here? They should scatter to guard all places immediately. And brother, aren't you supposed to do something about it?" Seungcheol asked but the king showed no emotion. "The palace is secure enough right now. That boy is already capable to manage this far." The king replied. "You are as cold as usual."

 

...

 

"Wonwoo..." _'Why is he going out? He can't run away.'_ Wonwoo was not in the room so Mingyu searched for him immediately.

 

Wonwoo was walking along the corridors, his body's only covered by a blanket; legs were trembling as he walked. He was holding his phone at his left hand as his right was placed at the glass wall for support. "..Auntie? It's me. Sorry I couldn't contact you for a while." _"Wonwoo? Someone just told me that you're not home. I'm so worried about you."_ "Right now... I'm in a country called Ecuratan." Wonwoo explained. _"What did you say? What are you doing in such far place like that?"_ His aunt asked worriedly.

 

"Yes, right... Such a far place. Very... very far..." Wonwoo started to cry. _'Really can't return... To that moment anymore.'_ "Oh, by the way, Auntie... Do you still remember the person who came to visit you that time at the hospital?" Wonwoo asked wiping his tears. _"Of course I remember him."_ "Can you tell me what kind of person he was, please?" _"He is tall and very polite. He has a silver hair. A very beautiful person."_ "What?" **_"Oh he really was like... a prince coming out from fairy tales."_** His aunt explained and Wonwoo now know who it was, for sure.

 

"Wonwoo!!" Mingyu called out as he search for the other.  **_'Please don't worry...' 'I will always protect him.' 'Would you let me take care of Wonwoo?'_** Those were the promises made by Mingyu to Wonwoo's aunt.

 

"Wonwoo!" Wonwoo turned around only to see Mingyu looking at him worriedly. "Where do you think you're going in that condition? Hurry and go back to our room." "I... I'm sorry." As the couple returned at their room, Wonwoo couldn't stop to feel uneasy. "...Do we sleep together?" Wonwoo asked carefully. "Is that a problem?" The next thing Wonwoo knows that he was already pushed at the bed. "It's enough for today. Just go to sleep." Mingyu stated as he hugged Wonwoo from the back. _'..So warm.'_

 

...

 

_'...Will it.. Be alright if I stay here...'_


	5. Chapter 5

_'When I was young... I made a vow. I would not love anyone and made someone else unhappy. I would never be like father who abandoned all of us.'_ "Why are you... doing something like this to me?" _'But...'_ "Mingyu-ssi..." "Didn't I tell you to call me Mingyu? Since you are now my wife you should be more intimate with me."Mingyu whispered at Wonwoo's ears as he continued to thrust into Wonwoo's hole. "No... Stop... Mingyu... Please... stop this..." _'...Right now, I am doing exactly the same thing as my father...'_

 

A marriage that started from misunderstanding... A forced and deprived First Night. For these two people who keep hurting each other... A miraculous moment awaits!

 

...

 

"Wonwoo-ssi, I've brought you the outfit for tomorrow's banquet." Jisoo held the clothes. "Mingyu...?" Wonwoo asked as he buttoned up his shirt. "He's gone back to work. But... he's not in a good mood..." Jisoo replied. "It's my entire fault isn't it?" Wonwoo started. _'Even when our bodies are connected... I can feel that our hearts are separating farther and farther away... This is exactly what I fear for...'_ "There's nothing I can do... right?

 

Just as I thought... We weren't supposed to go on with the wedding after all." Wonwoo sighed. "To become the King, the crown prince must marry the bride chosen by the previous king... it's the old custom, and there are times when it invites unhappiness." Jisoo started. "Prince Mingyu's father, before he became the present king... the previous king had chosen a fiancé for him. Even though I stood back and rejected, the present king wouldn't let me go." Jisoo continued and Wonwoo could only do is to listen.

 

"Prince Mingyu was born in the middle of such situation. Since he was young, he's used to see this and involves himself in the king's rivalry. Without anyone realizing it, he's become someone who cannot trust in other people. However... he's never blamed me... not even once. Me, who had sinfully, broke his family apart..." "Mister Secreta..." Wonwoo gasped when Jisoo kneeled and bowed in front of him. "So please... whatever happens, stay by his side..."

 

...

 

 _'Mingyu has given up a lot of things.'_ "Excuse me..."Wonwoo called knowing if someone was inside as he entered the royal library. “Wow... a lot of collections." He ran his eyes through those books before noticing the sleeping figure. _'Family, brother, friends, even his own happiness.'_ Wonwoo got closer to Mingyu who was sitting with his hand placed in his left cheek to support his head.

 

Mingyu was asleep so Wonwoo kneeled beside the sleeping figure. _'Even though I have been abandoned by my parents and left all alone... I still got my auntie and a lot of friends. But Mingyu... Even when he is surrounded by a lot of people... He is all alone.'_

 

"Nnh...” Mingyu woke up from his nap but he got shocked to see Wonwoo asleep with his head rested in Mingyu's legs. "What..." Mingyu stared at Wonwoo's face with sadness through his eyes. "...even though I have treated you very badly... Why are you still...?”

 

...

 

Ecuratan Royal Court Announcement Banquet. Many people from other royal and high class family came to the said banquet. "Amazing..." Wonwoo stared in awe as he saw how each person socialize with others. "Prince Mingyu." A guard came near to Mingyu whispering since Wonwoo's standing just beside Mingyu. "The chancellors who are targeting Wonwoo-ssi have arrived. We've restrained them and terminated the murder plan." The guard explained.

 

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand and held him closer. "Wh...” "Don't leave my side!!" Mingyu stated and Wonwoo begun to blush at it. "Uhm... Can we go someplace to get some air?" Wonwoo asked feeling a little bit uneasy. "Are you feeling unwell?" Mingyu asked. "It's a little bit hot here." Wonwoo reasoned. _'Everybody is watching us.'_ "If that so... you can go to that terrace over there. Do not let anyone get close." "Yes."

 

"Uwaaa... So wonderful." Wonwoo admired the view; stars were brightly shining in the sky that light up the woods. _'Though he's raised in such a beautiful country... Mingyu always looks lonely.'_

 

_'I have a story for you.' 'Somewhere in this country, grows a legendary sparkling wine tree.'_

_'If you say a love vow under that tree, you will gain happiness forever.' 'Don't you think it's ridiculous?'_

 

"He really is a Korean as the rumor says, but isn't he just an ordinary kid?" "What does the Previous King intend to do by choosing him?" Wonwoo was surrounded by three men whose faces were covered and they're starting to scare him. "Let's just hurry and finish him." "With this kid gone, the king's rivalry would begin all over again."

 

 _'These people are strange...'_ In a matter of seconds, Wonwoo was pushed and a knife came from the side, ripping the sleeve of his clothes. _'Wha...'_

 

...

 

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu called as he got to the place where he leaves the other. "Where did he go...?” "Prince Mingyu! We have a situation." "..Jisoo." "A moment ago several people ran away to the forest. There's a chance they are the radicals who have been targeting Wonwoo-ssi..." Jisoo informed and Mingyu's eyes got widened. "Now...” _'This can't be...!'_ "..Find him! Lock down the palace!" Mingyu commanded. _'I definitely would not let this...!’_

 

Wonwoo ran into the forest for his life, he was so scared. _'It seems I've managed to get away from them. But in the middle of darkness like this, what can I do?'_ "Ouch!" Wonwoo stumbled down, tripping on his feet. _'I shouldn't have been separated from him! Even though he had told me to do that. I am really useless after all... All I do is stand in his way!'_ Wonwoo cried silently, blaming himself.

 

"Wonwoo...!" At some part of the forest, Mingyu kept on looking for Wonwoo. He sends his guards on all different location to search for Wonwoo.

 

 _'I can't let myself be weak because of this. Because I... Definitely...'_ Wonwoo was panting as he walked step by step slowly until he discovered something glowing. _'A light...?! Is it from the palace?'_ With that Wonwoo ran towards the light but it was not from the palace. _'This tree... Is it the legendary tree..? I can't believe this really exists...’_ Wonwoo stared at the glowing tree in awe. "Wonwoo...!" Wonwoo turned around and saw a panting Mingyu and he was quickly engulfed into a hug.

 

...

 

"...My heart feels as if it had been broken into pieces! Don't leave me ever again..!" Mingyu stated as he hugged Wonwoo tightly. _'...Mingyu?'_ "..I'm so sorry...” "Have you been hurt? Just wait, the medical team will be here soon...” Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's cheek seeing if he's okay or not. _'His hand is hot and sweating.'_ Wonwoo brought his hands up and touch Mingyu's hands with his. "Won..." "I have decided..." _'_

 

 _You have worried about me.'_ "Until you can find someone you love, until you can find true happiness." _'You have been desperately searching for me. Even if it's the only reason... I can...'_ "Until that time comes, I will always stay by your side...”

 

"I... have... made an irreparable mistake. And when I realized it... I already made you unhappy because of my ego. I can't send you away anymore. But while you are gone, I finally admitted my own foolishness." Wonwoo's eyes suddenly got teary as Mingyu continued to speak. "Something that I don't want to lose more than anything is only you... Wonwoo." Mingyu kneeled with his left knee and right root on the ground.

 

He took Wonwoo's left hand and placed a kiss on it. "Mingyu..?" "Let's make an oath under this legendary tree. No matter what may happen, Wonwoo, I will continue loving you forever. If you are gone... I cannot be happy." Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's eyes with sincerity.

 

 _'It was so far away... Glowing...'_ "Can I stay by your side... always?" "..Wonwoo." "Why haven't I realized before... That this is love? I'm in love... with you." Mingyu confessed as Wonwoo started to cry. Mingyu stood up and lift Wonwoo's face up, bringing their faces closer until their lips touch. _'In good times in bad times, in sickness and in health. I promise to be with you... and I will always love you for all the days of my life.'_ The couple shared a long and passionate kiss sealing their vows under the legendary tree.

 

...

 

"The group who attacked you has been captured. They can't put you in danger anymore." Mingyu stated as they walk hand in hand as they return back at the palace. "By the way, today the Previous King is coming home. He wants to see you, Wonwoo." "What kind of person is he?" "Just an ordinary white-haired and round-glasses senior citizen. Also fairly round..."

 

"That reminds me, when I was in Korea I had been talking to someone who looks like that. I was coincidentally passing by. That old man was also the one who offered me the housekeeping job." Wonwoo remembered. "Err..? What happened to the housekeeping job?" Mingyu asked. "Hmmm?? Is it possible that the person is...?" Mingyu could only look at him, smirking. _'Ack...!'_

 

"Let's go and greet the Previous King with my beloved wife, the one I'll share my life from now on until forever..." Mingyu and Wonwoo walked back to the palace happily and in love.


	6. Epilogue

_How's the life of our newlywed couple?_

 

...

 

A lot of things have happened. Wonwoo's aunt has been cured and left the hospital. Mingyu and Wonwoo are enjoying their newly married life.

 

"Wonwoo! I'm home." Mingyu called as he loosened his tie, searching for his wife. "Where are you hiding now?" He asked as he saw no sign of Wonwoo around. "Won..." He saw a glimpse of his wife. "Let's take a bath together..." But it seems that Wonwoo is avoiding his husband. He would always be running away every time that Mingyu would approach him. _'Something must have happened...'_ Mingyu was now irritated about this.

 

"What you've been avoiding Prince Mingyu for three weeks?" Jisoo asked as he placed the tea in the table. "yes..." "Prince Mingyu has been in a bad mood for days, I thought Wonwoo-ssi might have something to do with it, but... why are you running from him?" Jisoo asked. "A lot of things have happened, and I'm still getting used to my new life, but..."

 

"One day I woke up in the morning and I found Mingyu sleeping by my side..." _'Wonwoo...? Ngg..' Mingyu stirred up from his sleep and Wonwoo could only stare at his husband. '..good morning.'_ "Suddenly I realized... that I am REALLY married to a prince...!” Wonwoo explained. "Whenever I think about it, I can't look at his face." Wonwoo laughed shyly. "So the reason you can't face him for days is because you feel embarrassed in front of him?" Jisoo asked walking towards the door.

 

Suddenly someone came inside, annoyed. "That is the reason, Prince Mingyu. Just as you ordered, I didn't lock the door." Jisoo stated before leaving the room. _'Kyaaa!'_ Wonwoo gulped down as he stares at his husband. "..Now you can't run away anymore."

 

Wonwoo step backwards as Mingyu come closer to him. "No..." Mingyu grabbed him by wrist before hugging him from the back. "I catch you, at last... I thought I made you suffer again, so I've been meaning to apologize to you..." "No... not at all. Just please wait a little bit" Wonwoo blushed. "until I'm used to this life."

 

 "NO WAY." "Huh?!" Mingyu looked at Wonwoo in the eyes before answering. "Finally I have you in my arms after three weeks and you still hope I could be patient?" Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into a kiss, slipping his tongue inside tasting every inch of Wonwoo's mouth. "Nnh... Nn..." "To satisfy the husband is a wife's job, right?" "No..."

 

"I can forgive your selfishness with this. It's okay." "Awww..." Mingyu groped Wonwoo's ass, pressing it. "I will embrace you here until you" "Ah... ah.. Don't..." "get you used to your role as my wife." "Not there..." Wonwoo's pants were already pulled down. "Don't... Mingyu.." "You are so soft..." Mingyu pushed his fingers inside Wonwoo's hole. "No... ahh!" _'From the spot he touches a sweet thing slowly spill out... I feel like I'm slowly breaking...'_

 

 "Mingyu... stop... please forgive me... I'm embarrassed." Mingyu pushed Wonwoo to the couch as he inserted his member inside Wonwoo's hole. "That's ahh!! Aaaaah." "Listen, I'm just an ordinary man who is in love with you." Mingyu stated as he thrust inside Wonwoo.

 

"Stop.. Don't.. Mingyu... Enough... I can't... Don't...! I can't take it anymore, my heart feels so full... it hurts... and it makes me want to cry..." Mingyu's eyes widened before he smiled and cupped Wonwoo's cheeks. "Is that so? Do you know what that feeling is called?" "Huh...?" Mingyu brought his lips near Wonwoo's ear before whispering.

 

**_"It is called extremely happy."_ **


End file.
